Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin Mudblood
by Slytheren-Ryous-girl
Summary: When muggle born is sorted into Slytherin for the first time she makes a big impact on Draco Malfoy's life. BTW:it is drama and parody becuz it is hard to catorgorize..
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any thing harry potter it belongs to J.K Rowling... FUCK.

Draco malfoy always hated the sorting. It was boring as fuck and it awlsy took to long. Although he did clap whenever a slythein was picked. It was the begining of his 3rd year at hogwarts and somtime over the summer he had stoped jelling his hair back after aninsident at a Quiddetch pitch were some older boys picked on him. 'dumb asses' he thought to him self as he remembered.  
>"That conclueds our first year sorting" Prof. Mcgonagall said although there was till one girl standing left. She had dark but somhow light blue eyes withe hints of grey in them. light brown hair with blue in her bangs, she was slender but fit and she had pale ivory skin much like Dracos and she looked to be about the same age as him. 'Not bad, wonder why she hasn't been sorted yet?' he thought to him self when mcgonagoll started again.<br>"But we d have one more to be sorted. She is an exstange student from Canada."  
>This stated wispers and explained this situation to Draco and many others.<br>"Zaida Thomas, is her name. Please come up here dear." Mcgonagall exclaimed. Zaida walked up not looking scared or nervise at all. As the sorting hat was placed on her head she started whispering somthing so the only the hat could hear.  
>"put me in slytherin, put me in slytherin.." she chanted.<br>"So you want to be in Slytherin 'eh? but you are a muggle born?" exclaimed the hat loud enough for the hall to hear. Before Zaida replyed she found useless to wisper now.  
>"Yes i'm quite aware of the you stupid hat. and yes i want to be in SLYTHERIN..." she replied smugly.<br>"If you dont mind my asking but why do you might I ask?"  
>"Because I heard you little song and Dumbledore told me about the houses, ravenclaws are stuck up nerds, what the hell is a Hufflepuff, by the way they are pretty useless and Griffendore are preppy morons!" Zaida exclaimed.<br>Everyone was taken back by this but Draco found it made her even more interseting. After about a mineut the hat yelled out:  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>and Zaida took the hat off and went o sit withe the slytherins. The whole hall was shocked and claped out of awe. She walked down until a spot was open and it was beside Draco Malfoy. She sat down withe a 'i don't care bored out of my bloody mind look' and put hr elbow on the table and her head on on her hand.  
>"Zaida will be learing with the third years mind you and i expect all of you to respect her." Said dumbledore loking over to the Slythrins. They ignored him.<br>"So you from Canada then mudblood?" Draco said to her.  
>"Yes I am blondie" "Do you know who I am?" He repyed. even if she did look good noone has the right to talk to him like that.<br>"Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." She said with a smirk.  
>"H-how do you know that"<br>"I know a lot of things about the wizarding world even though I am a filthy little mudblood" She replied. That comment took him back a bit but he decieded anyone who had guts to say that to him and about them selfs deserves respect.  
>"Well Zaida, i see you have the right stuff to be a slytherin. Especialy since you are the first Mudblood in Slytherin and i respect that..Friends?"Draco said to her holding out his hand.<br>"My pleasure...Slytherin Prince!" She replyed and shook his hand. Her hand was cold but so was Dracos so no one noticed.  
>'Wow she relly dose know stuff if she knew i was the Slytherin prince.' He thought to him self.<p>

"Can you belive what we just saw? Draco Malfoy befriending a muggle born!" Exclaimed a very flusterd Ron weasly.  
>"I know I can't belive it eaither! So he will treat her with respect but no other muggle born?" Said a very angery hermione "I mean whats the difference between her and me?"<br>Ron was about to say somthing before harry cut in.  
>"Well Hermione she is the FIRST Slytherin muggle born and from the look on his face I say he likes her, because well she is quite nice looking?"<br>"Harry you think a Slytherin looks good?" said ron surprised.  
>"Ya so?"<br>"Never mind you two come on we have to go to bed." Said hermione.

Daco and Zaida were walking back to the common room after dinner not relly talking until as soon as they entered the Slytherin common room Zaida said:  
>"I have my own room right over there." She said pointing to a obiesly new door across the giant room as the Slytherins had the best common room.<br>"What how did you get your own room? I mean I have my own but thats because I bought it!" Draco replyed.  
>"I don't like being around complete strangers at night well im sleeping so I asked for my own permanit room for over an hour until I got what I want."<br>"Kool"was all Draco could say. They just sat in the common room doing homwork until about 10:00pm and they were the only one there.  
>"Well I am going to go to bed, how 'bout you?" Asked Zaida.<br>"Ya I am too night mudblood." He replyed. He knew she didn't care if somone called her that it was kinda lie a cute nickname for her. 'I Draco Malfoy have feeling for a muggle born. Like real feelings I like her and I've only Known her for a few hours. Well she is nice looking and very Slytherin like...' Thought Draco but his thoughts were cut off when Zaida Spoke again.  
>"Night Dragon." "Why did you call me dragon?"<br>"Because Draco means dragon and snake in latin and I thought dragon would sound better. So night Dragon." And with that Zaida went into her room.  
>'So she calls me Dragon and I call her mudblood. all right I like it'<br>And all night the only thing Draco could think about and fall asleep to was the nicknames.

Note: Tell what you think of this chapter kk!~ Slytheringirl


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Do not own yada yada blah blah balah.

It was early next morning as Draco malfoy opened his eyes and sat up straight in his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment to listen.  
>'Yes that is running water from a shower. But it's only 5:30am. Who would be up showering at his time? I mean I wake up earlyst at six.' He thought to himself and realised the only way that somone would be showering this early is if they had there own room with a bathroom, like him, seems how the regluar shower rooms arn't open till 7:00am. So he got out of bed and went over to Zaidas room to investigate.<br>he knocked on the door.  
>"One seconde!" came a voice from inside. 'So it was her...' Thought Draco. When the door opend he saw Zaida in very short pajama shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair was still wet and her bangs plastered her face. At this Draco couldn't himself from giving a little smirk.<br>"Oh, hey dragon! whats up?" Zaida said with a little of her own after checking out Draco. At this Draco realised that he was only wearing his silk silver boxers.  
>"Nothing just coming to see why you were up so early. And you like?" He said steping back to show his pale ivory skin chest and slender body.<br>"Yes I do like. And I just couldn't sleep." She said sly and ended it with a smirk.  
>"Well you know the other Slytherins won't be awake for another hour and a half. wanna go 'talk' for a while on the common room couches? Mudblood."<br>"As long as 'talk' means makeout then sure." Zaida winks. 'Makeout? why would she say that? Oh, right shes canadian, she means snogging' Draco thought to himself.  
>" Yes thats exactly what mean."<br>They walked into the common room and sat on one of the largest black leater couches. Almost instantly Draco put his soft perfict pink lips to hers. It was a soft loving kiss. Somthing Draco never used before when kissing a girl before, they were usualy fast and rough. But this one he was happy with the girl he was kissing.  
>'Imagin what my father would do he found out I loved a Mudblood, I don't care' After a few mineuts they stoped and stared at each other. Dracco looking into her blue eyes and Zaida looking into his icey grey eyes wich she loved.<br>"I guess this makes me yours and makes you my Slytherin prince then."  
>"Yes it dose my pefect little mudblood." Draco answered and actualy smiled for a few seconds before it turned into a smirk.<br>"Good my perfect little dragon." Zaida did the same as Draco.

They were in thee first class. Transfiguration with Mcgonagall. They were being taught how to turn a chair into a pair of slippers. Zaida wasn't paying muchattention seems how she already knew how to do this, from her old school.  
>Draco and Zaida were holding hands under the table and wispering to each other about how stupid the other houses were.<br>" Are you serius? I mean is it even possible for a someone , even if they are a griffendork, to blow somthing up every other class?" Zaida asked draco.  
>"Yeah! Finnagin is almost as dunce as crabb and goyle." Zaida giggled at this ttrying not to atract atention to themselfs but Mcgonagall noticed.<br>"Is there somthing you want to share with everyone miss Thomas?"  
>"No not particulary. but if you must know, me and Dragon were just disscussing how in the world Finnagin could blow smthing up every day." Zaida answered with a smirk and withe comment seamus went red. Mcgonagall looked at them with confusion as to why Zaida just called Draco dragon.<br>"Yes profeeser we were and yes mudblood calls me dragon." Said draco "Mr. Malfoy i am going to have to sk you not to call miss Thomas that especaliy since she is a fellow Slytherin!" Mcgonagall said angerly.  
>"Calm down I don't care if I get called a mudblood seems how that what I am. And anyways I call him dragon and he calls me mudblood not a big deal!" Zaida cut in.<br>"Weather that is the case or not i don't want to hear in my classroom. I also have to ask you not to talk about otherrs misfortunes such as Mr. Finnagins."  
>"Hey it's my fault that he's that dunce like the rest of the griffendorks. I mean a bomb technician in training dosn't even blow that many things up in a day!" Zaida said loudly. This made Seamus mad, all the griffendore to glare at her and all the Slytherins, including Draco who fell back off his chair, to laugh histaracly.<br>"10 points from Slytherin Miss Thomas." Said Mcgonagall then dismissed the class.  
>The other classes they had were Poitions with the griffendores were as expectid Finnigan blew his up well Lonbotten burt a hole through his robes and burt his leg. DADA with Griffendore, Herbology with hufflpuffs, charms with ravenclaws, and divination with hufflpuffs as Care of magical creatures, with Griffendores, was every ther day rotating with divination.<br>Draco and Zaida were now sitting at there table at dinner. There may eyes on them. Most in shock that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, HATER of muggle borns and muggles alike was socialising and dating a mudblood. But whenever a Slyherin gave them a dirty look both Draco and Zaida would give them the death glare and they would back right off. And all the griffendores stared with hate or minded there own buissness.  
>"Why is it that we fou fucking essons with the giffendorks again, Dragon?"<br>"Because dumbledore and everyother except snape hates us!" Draco answered before shoving mashed potatos in his mouth.  
>"DRAKIE!" Somone sqeulled behind him them had him in a choke hold wich made him spit out his food. 'Ugh. Pansy and she obivisly hadn't heard about me and zaida! FUCK' draco thought. When Zaida saw this she raised an eyebrow.<br>"PANSY! GET OFF OF ME NOW!"  
>"but whyyyy Drakie? Don't you love me?"<br>"No I don't! I dated you once last year and ever since you bug the hell out of me!"  
>"But Drak-What is the lucky mudblood doing here?"<br>"One. I am a Slytherin and this the Slytherin table, Two. I wasn't put in his house on luck dumbass and Three I'm dating Draco." Answered Zaida.  
>"B-but B-ut..." Pansy wimperd before she ran out of thall sobing more than a whale on its period.<br>"Thank you! You are officaly the Slytherin princess!" Praised Draco.  
>"I thought I was because I was dating you? Ohwell" Zaida said with a laugh and draco laughed with her. For the next half hour they ate and talked.<br>"Well I am going to go change and feed the squid this loaf of bread. Wanna come dragon?" Zaida asked while hiding a loaf of bread i her robes.  
>"Sure!" Draco answered and they left the great hall holding hands.<p>

Note:What did you think? I think this chapter was longer than the other?


End file.
